


The Spark on His Eyes

by fluctuius



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cliche, Flashback, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Reading, How Do I Tag, M/M, Seungchan, a bit cringe, a bit of wooseok and byungchan, a lil bit of kim yohan, a long narration, also seungchan, and also present, bestfriends to lovers, cho seungyoun - Freeform, choi byungchan - Freeform, cliche just like the title, kim wooseok - Freeform, kim yohan - Freeform, lee sejin - Freeform, younjin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: There's something different in the way Seungyoun looks at Sejin and he can't help it but love the way Seungyoun looks at him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer;  
> i don't own any but the plot.
> 
> enjoy your read.

Pertemuan pertama keduanya itu klise.

Setidaknya itu kata Wooseok. Sejin bukan penggemar berat dari karya sastra, jadi ia tidak terlalu mengerti ketika Byungchan ikut menyetujui perkataan Wooseok dengan ucapan _kayak novel-novel romansa remaja sekarang_. Pun sebenarnya Sejin tidak mengerti kenapa Byungchan ternyata diam-diam membaca novel romansa karena seingatnya temannya itu agak sulit menerima kehidupan romansanya.

Sejin juga tidak membantah ketika Wooseok berkata seperti itu. Karena benar adanya.

Pertemuan keduanya terlampau sederhana, sangat _mainstream,_ bahkan Byungchan mampu menebak selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi ketika Sejin sedang menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Seungyoun pada kedua temannya di sebuah pub.

* * *

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Sejin mendongak dari bukunya, menatap aneh seseorang yang berdiri di sisi meja yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya duduk. Kepalanya dimiringkan bingung, "... Membaca buku?"

Karena memang benar. Ini perpustakaan. Apa lagi yang dilakukan orang yang pergi ke perpustakaan?

"Oh." Orang tersebut mengusap tengkuknya dan memasang cengiran yang tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali, membuat Sejin sedikit merasa rileks karena dirinya tidak terbiasa berada di sekitar orang baru. "Benar juga." Ia melanjutkan lalu menarik kursi yang berada tepat di seberang Sejin dan mendaratkan bokongnya di sana.

Sejin membiarkannya saja karena tidak ada salahnya dengan berbagi meja di sebuah perpustakaan umum. Toh, pemuda itu tidak mengganggunya (jika pertanyaan retoris tadi diabaikan). Lagipula, orang itu sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kertas yang berisi tulisannya sendiri juga sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dan dibolak-balikkan berkali-kali seperti sedang mencari suatu kalimat yang pas untuk dituliskan pada kertasnya.

Bibirnya yang tidak berhenti bergerak karena mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara mengundang atensi Sejin dan berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Orang itu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Sejin, "Mengerjakan tugas. Aku mahasiswa di fakultas matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan, omong-omong."

Sekarang, Sejin semakin tertarik.

"Jurusan?"

"Fisika murni."

Tidak jadi tertarik.

Tawa kecil dalam bisik mengudara, tidak berani disuarakan dengan keras karena ia tidak mau diusir dari perpustakaan ini. "Kenapa seperti kecewa begitu?" tanyanya.

Sejin mengendikkan bahunya sedikit. "Enggak apa." Padahal, ia agak kecewa karena berharap laki-laki itu akan berada di jurusan biologi yang ia minati, namun laki-laki itu berada di jurusan fisika yang sejujurnya kurang Sejin sukai semasa sekolah menengah atas karena ia kurang suka menghitung walau di saat kuliah ia berakhir mengambil jurusan akuntansi atas paksaan orang tuanya.

"Namaku Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun."

Baru saat orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Sejin menatap lurus mata orang itu. Sedari tadi, Sejin selalu berusaha melarikan matanya dari menatap kedua netra Seungyoun. Karena, ia takut— _sangat takut._ Dirinya cukup baik dalam mencari-cari maksud dari tatapan seseorang dan selalu saja kesan tidak menyenangkan terpatri di sana, hebat sekali dalam membuat hati seorang Lee Sejin mencelos dan merebut kepercayaan dirinya.

Tapi, Seungyoun berbeda. Tatapan matanya. Caranya menatap Sejin. Semuanya berbeda. Sejak awal Seungyoun menghampirinya dan menanyakan sedang apa ia berada di sini ketika dengan jelas keduanya sedang berada di perpustakaan dan Sejin sedang membaca buku yang membahas tentang pengembangan diri.

Seungyoun terasa jernih _— tatapannya murni._

Tidak ada salahnya memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Toh, mungkin saja besok-besok mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Sejin. Lee Sejin."

* * *

Wooseok melongokkan kepalanya di pintu ruang tempat Sejin bekerja bersama divisinya. Sejin yang kebetulan sedang mengedarkan pandangannya hampir memekik terkejut dan berakhir melihat Wooseok yang menahan tawanya lalu berucap tanpa suara _ayo makan siang_ yang membuat Sejin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pamit dengan beberapa _junior_ -nya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan mengingatkan mereka untuk segera makan siang sebelum waktu makan siang berakhir.

Kantin di jam makan siang selalu ramai. Menu kantor mereka yang bekerja di bidang majalah ini selalu menjadi kesukaan para pekerjanya. Gizi mereka sangat terjamin di kantor ini, karena mereka ingin para karyawan dapat bekerja dengan maksimal yang tentunya memerlukan gizi yang cukup.

Setelah mengambil makanannya bersama Wooseok, keduanya duduk di salah satu meja di sana yang sudah diduduki oleh adik Wooseok yang bersama dengan salah satu _senior_ di bagian HRD, Seungwoo. Agak tidak nyaman sebenarnya untuk Sejin karena walaupun ia mengenal Seungwoo, masih ada rasa canggung di sekitar orang itu, mungkin karena Seungwoo memang lebih banyak diam dan menghabiskan waktunya sendiri (Yohan pernah bercerita jikalau Seungwoo sering menghabiskan makan siangnya sembari bekerja seorang diri di dalam ruangannya) membuatnya agak sulit bergaul dengan orang baru, apalagi jika orang baru tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak terbiasa berada di sekitar orang baru juga— _Sejin contohnya_.

"Oh? Kak Seungwoo? Hari ini ke kantin?" Wooseok menyapa seraya duduk di seberang Yohan dan Sejin di seberang Seungwoo.

Yang lebih tua meringis dan mengangguk, "Yohan yang menyeret Saya ke sini." Sambil menatap Yohan lalu kembali ke Wooseok dan Sejin. "Siang, Sejin," sapanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sejin dan kata _siang_ yang sangat pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Yohan kemudian langsung menyahut dengan alasannya menyeret Seungwoo ke kantin hari ini karena _masa makan sambil kerja terus_ dengan suara keras dan _Kak Seungwoo katanya mau minta tolong dikenalkan sama Kak Byungchan, boleh enggak?_ dengan suara yang lebih kecil, hampir berbisik karena takut didengar orang lain, karena mau tidak mau Seungwoo itu sebenarnya incaran para karyawan di sini.

Hampir saja Sejin tersedak makan siangnya. Sementara Wooseok tertawa kecil, menyebabkan Seungwoo memerah wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Jarang sekali Sejin melihat Seungwoo yang malu-malu seperti ini.

"Serius enggak nih, tapi?" tanya Wooseok. Sejin paham kenapa Wooseok bertanya seperti itu karena teman mereka itu agak sedikit menghindari hal berbau romansa, bahkan Byungchan sendiri acuh dengan kehidupan percintaan miliknya sendiri. Agak ragu sebenarnya Sejin, kasihan kalau orang seperti Seungwoo sampai patah hati karena temannya satu itu. "Soalnya tahu sendiri 'kan Byungchan itu kayak gimana." Wooseok melanjutkan.

"Tapi enggak ada salahnya kalau Kak Seungwoo mau coba, kok." Sejin setuju dengan ide mencoba mengenalkan Seungwoo pada Byungchan. "Biar sesekali Byungchan bisa coba rasanya jatuh cinta," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju dengan Sejin." Wooseok menyahut sementara Yohan mengepalkan tangannya dan berujar _yes_ tanpa suara, mungkin karena berhasil membantu Seungwoo bicara pada Sejin dan Wooseok yang seakan memberi restu kepada _senior_ mereka bertiga itu.

"Makasih, loh." Seungwoo mengusap tengkuknya, masih memerah malu, agak mengingatkan Sejin pada Seungyoun yang akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dipuji kinerjanya. Mereka lalu kembali pada makan siang masing-masing dan mulai membicarakan tentang pertunangan Wooseok bulan depan dan sesekali menggoda Yohan yang harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan pacarnya dan berakhir Yohan menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia bisa dekat dan berkencan dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Wooseok senang menggoda adiknya itu dan Seungwoo jadi turut menggodanya, membuat Yohan bersemu merah dan tidak bisa menghalangi orang-orang di meja itu untuk tidak terus menggodanya.

Akhirnya, Seungwoo menyudahi kegiatan itu dan beralih ke Sejin. "Kalau Sejin bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Aku?" Sejin menatap tiga orang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya bergantian, lalu menghela napas.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai tapi Sejin dan Seungyoun semakin sering bertemu. Entah hanya untuk menghabiskan sore mereka di perpustakaan sampai matahari hampir tenggelam dan diusir secara halus oleh penjaga hari itu. Entah pergi makan siang bersama di kantin fakultas Sejin karena Seungyoun bilang makanan di kantin fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis lebih enak daripada di kantin fakultas miliknya, kebetulan menariknya adalah mereka ternyata sama-sama menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama.

Sesekali mereka akan pergi bersama hanya untuk sekadar menghabiskan sore di taman kota atau duduk di gazebo kampus.

Perkembangan yang menyenangkan di hubungan pertemanan mereka, setidaknya menurut Sejin seperti itu. Mungkin, karena selama ini Sejin hanya berteman dengan Wooseok sedari sekolah menengah atas dan Jinhyuk yang baru-baru saja ia kenal sebagai kekasih Wooseok, oh jangan lupakan Byungchan yang menyapanya di suatu sore karena mereka mengambil mata kuliah yang sama (Byungchan pernah akselerasi satu kali saat sekolah menengah pertama, membuatnya berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Sejin). Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk dekat dengan ketiga temannya itu karena kepribadian Sejin yang cukup tertutup pada orang baru, berbeda sekali dengan ketiga temannya yang seperti buku terbuka, sangat mudah untuk Sejin memahami teman-temannya lalu berakhir nyaman berteman dengan mereka.

Namun, Seungyoun? Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di sebuah perpustakaan umum dan tiba-tiba mereka sering pergi bersama dua bulan belakangan ini.

Jujur, Sejin agak bingung dengan hal ini.

Seungyoun yang terlampau menyenangkan tidak pernah membuatnya merasa seperti berada di sekitar orang asing dan itu cukup menenangkan dirinya.

Seungyoun yang tidak pernah mengomentari selera makanannya yang aneh (ini kata Byungchan) dan malah antusias ingin mencoba makanan apapun yang dipesan Sejin setiap mereka makan bersama.

Seungyoun yang tidak pernah mengerutkan keningnya ketika bicara dengan Sejin sebagaimanapun anehnya percakapan mereka.

Seungyoun yang tidak pernah memberikan tatapan aneh atau menilai yang selalu Sejin takuti dari orang-orang.

Seungyoun yang tidak pernah berbohong melalui tatapannya setiap sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sejin.

Seungyoun yang memang sedari awal selalu menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Yang sejujurnya Sejin tidak mengerti apa artinya. Yang Sejin tidak tahu mengapa dalam dua bulan yang singkat ini membuatnya menahan napas ketika abdomennya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Yang kata Wooseok adalah tatapan jatuh cinta, namun Sejin menyangkalnya.

Karena, mana mungkin seorang seperti Seungyoun jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti Sejin?

* * *

"Hari ini mau ke _apartment_ Byungchan?" tanya Wooseok ketika keduanya sama-sama masuk ke dalam lift untuk pergi ke lobi kantor.

Sejin menggeleng pelan, "Maaf. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Seungyoun." Ia menolak dengan halus, karena hari ini Seungyoun mengajaknya makan malam di _apartment_ -nya dan Seungyoun berjanji akan memasak untuknya karena diam-diam Seungyoun cukup pandai dalam memasak.

"Oh ya? Perayaan sesuatu?"

Lift berhenti di lantai lima, beberapa karyawan masuk ke dalam dan menyapa Wooseok serta Sejin dengan ramah dan dibalas sama ramahnya oleh Wooseok dan anggukan kecil serta senyum tipis dari Sejin.

"Enggak ada." Sejin menjawab seraya menggeleng. "Makan malam biasa saja." Ia melanjutkan dan menatap Wooseok aneh karena yang dilakukan temannya itu adalah menatap Sejin dengan tatapan meledek yang biasa diberikannya ketika meledek Sejin semasa ia masih belum mulai berkencan dengan Seungyoun maupun ketika awal-awal berkencan dengan Seungyoun.

"Apa sih, Wooseok." Sejin melarikan pandangannya ke pintu lift yang berhenti dan terbuka kembali di lantai tiga. Beberapa orang dari dalam lift keluar dari sana dan beberapa masuk kembali, membuat Sejin dan Wooseok melangkah agak ke samping agar lift tersebut muat.

"Kak Wooseok! Kak Sejin!" Yohan menyapa riang, ada Seungwoo di belakangnya yang Sejin tebak Yohan memaksanya untuk pulang bersama walau sebenarnya arti pulang bersama adalah pergi ke lobi atau parkiran kantor bersama-sama dan berpisah setelah memasuki kendaraan masing-masing.

"Mau didekatkan malam ini?" tanya Sejin pada Wooseok dan Yohan setelah sadar mengapa Yohan memegang kunci mobil Seungwoo karena jika begitu berarti mereka akan pergi bersama. Yohan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kak Sejin ikut 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Enggak, Han. Sudah ada janji duluan. Maaf ya." Sejin berucap disertai senyuman lalu menoleh ke Seungwoo, "Sukses, Kak." Seungwoo mengangguk dan berucap terima kasih.

"Janji apa? Pacaran nih?"

"Iya pacaran dia." Wooseok yang menyahut pertanyaan adiknya. Membuat Sejin melotot kesal ke Wooseok lalu meringis malu karena Seungwoo yang tertawa kecil. "Sok malu banget," ledek Wooseok.

Seungwoo menengahi dengan berucap, "Enggak apa kali, Sejin." Lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya pintu lift terbuka di lantai satu, tujuan mereka, "Kan memang sudah pacaran, enggak ada salahnya."

Sejin mengangguk, agak tersipu malu karena masih tidak terbiasa diledek, bersamaan dengan teman-temannya dan beberapa orang lain di lift melangkah keluar dari lift. Berjalan melewati koridor ruang para _janitor,_ _pantry_ lantai satu yang biasanya dipakai oleh keamanan dan karyawan yang bekerja di lantai satu ini. Sejin sesekali menertawakan Yohan yang kembali digoda Wooseok dan Seungwoo perihal dirinya yang akhir pekan ini akan _temu kangen_ dengan kekasihnya nanti. Sampai langkah mereka keluar dari gedung dan parkiran mobil. Wooseok akan menyetir sendiri dan Yohan akan menyetir untuk Seungwoo karena laki-laki yang malam ini akan melaksanakan pendekatan (sungguh, Sejin masih ingin tertawa geli) itu lupa membawa kacamatanya dan Yohan mengkhawatirkannya, bisa-bisa nanti _senior_ -nya itu malah terlibat kecelakaan.

Ketika teman-temannya sudah memasuki mobil dan melambaikan tangan serta berpamitan dengannya, baru Sejin merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Sejin."

Ada yang memanggil dan Sejin berbalik.

* * *

Enam bulan bukan termasuk jangka waktu yang pendek untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Apalagi, Seungyoun adalah tipe orang yang mudah sekali bercerita tentang suatu hal. Pernah sekali Sejin bertanya _kamu kenapa lebih pilih fisika dibanding kimia?_ dan Seungyoun menjawabnya panjang lebar dimulai dari dirinya sejak masih berumur tiga tahun yang menyukai hal ini dan hal itu lalu kesulitannya di pelajaran fisika saat memasuki kelas sebelas di sekolah menengah atas dan berakhir membenci kimia di penghujung tahun terakhir masa sekolah menengah atasnya. Dari sana Sejin mendapatkan banyak fakta tentang Seungyoun seperti ia yang terbiasa memasak sendiri walau sederhana karena ibunya sering pergi ke luar kota. Atau tentang bagaimana Seungyoun ternyata memiliki bakat dalam hal seni dan musik, sehingga ia beberapa kali menggubah lagu untuk _band_ sekolahnya dahulu.

Banyak. Banyak hal yang mereka ketahui satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu enam bulan.

Enam bulan termasuk waktu yang panjang, membuat Sejin sempat dirundung rasa dilema dan bingung. Apalagi Wooseok yang kerap menggodanya akan berakhir dalam zona teman saja karena terlalu lambat dalam menyadari perasaannya sendiri karena menurut Wooseok, Seungyoun sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sejin. Enam bulan termasuk waktu yang panjang, membuat Sejin sempat ingin bertanya tentang sebenarnya ia dan Seungyoun ini _apa,_ membuat Sejin hampir saja mengira Seungyoun akan merubah caranya menatap Sejin.

Tatapan lembut itu.

Tatapan murni itu.

Dan kilatan penuh kasih sayang yang terpancar. Terkadang seperti memuja ketika melihat Sejin tertawa atau melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

_Atau setidaknya begitu menurut Sejin._

Namun, enam bulan adalah jangka waktu yang pendek untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Seungyoun itu sama. Enam bulan adalah jangka waktu yang pendek untuk membuat Sejin sadar bahwa tatapan yang Seungyoun berikannya itu tulus, murni, tidak ada dusta apapun di sana.

Enam bulan adalah jangka waktu yang pendek untuk Sejin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Seungyoun.

Kala itu Seungyoun terkejut, menepuk pipinya berkali-kali, bahkan meminta Sejin memukul kepalanya dengan buku materi kuliahnya. Membuat Sejin benar-benar memukulnya dan Seungyoun bukannya mengaduh malah tertawa bahagia.

Matanya berbinar.

Dan Sejin suka binaran itu.

Sejin tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia menyukai binaran penuh sayang dan puja yang hanya ada di sana untuk menatapnya seorang, sebelum matanya terpejam dan bibirnya dibawa ke dalam pagut pertama mereka.

Jatuh cinta.

Sejin jatuh cinta pada Seungyoun dan tatapan murninya.

* * *

"Seungyoun." Sejin berucap, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika mendapati kekasihnya berdiri di sana, di depan mobil salah satu karyawan kantor ini. Kantor mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa blok dan Seungyoun lebih menyukai berjalan kaki untuk menjemput Sejin ke kantornya sebelum berjalan bersisian menuju apartemen Sejin yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Langkahnya dibawa mendekat ke Seungyoun, berdiri di depan laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan sebelum Sejin mengangkat pandangannya, memandang kedua netra Seungyoun, mencari-cari binaran itu.

Apakah masih ada? Apakah masih sama?

Dan Sejin menemukannya.

Seiring dengan jemari keduanya yang ditautkan perlahan dan arah tubuh yang berubah menjadi bersisian, bersentuhan sisi lengan mereka seraya saling menggenggam, Sejin bersyukur.

Binaran itu masih ada.

Dan Sejin jatuh cinta sekali lagi.

* * *


	2. Agenda to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byungchan dan kisah romansa bukanlah dua hal yang bisa digabungkan dalam satu kalimat. Namun, Seungwoo akan berusaha keras menyatukan dua hal itu serta dirinya ke dalam satu kalimat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a side-story about seungchan.  
> i don't own any but the plot.
> 
> anw, this is for SeungchanBahagia2020 for July Entry.

* * *

Malam itu rasanya Byungchan ingin marah.

Tapi, ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyalahkan Wooseok, Sejin, dan Yohan yang berusaha mengenalkannya lebih dekat pada Seungwoo. Mungkin, teman-temannya merasa sudah saatnya ia memulai kisah romansanya sendiri. Mungkin juga teman-temannya merasa sudah saatnya Byungchan merasakan hal yang paling Byungchan tidak ingin rasakan— _patah hati_. 

Hubungan romansa Byungchan hampir menyentuh angka nol di hidupnya. Byungchan adalah seorang yang berpikiran dewasa dan terbuka, ia juga seorang yang dikaruniai kelebihan di bidang akademik. Semasa sekolah dasar di saat teman-temannya mulai merasakan cinta monyet ketika duduk di bangku kelas lima atau enam, Byungchan memilih untuk belajar agar ia siap menuju jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya. Semasa sekolah menengah pertama, boro-boro kepikiran jatuh cinta bahkan untuk berteman saja ia harus diminta oleh guru BK sekolah mereka saat itu agar ia mau membuka dirinya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, apalagi saat itu Byungchan mengikuti program akselerasi sehingga yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Sekolah menengah atas adalah saat pertama kalinya Byungchan mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu fokus belajar yang selama ini terpatri di dirinya. Ia mencoba mengikuti ekstrakurikuler model di sekolahnya yang ia ikuti karena saran dari teman sebangkunya yang bilang _tinggi badanmu itu seperti model, tahu! lagipula kamu tampan! sana ikut modeling!_ dan Byungchan berakhir menjadi anggota di ekstrakurikuler. Selain itu, Byungchan juga mencoba mengikuti OSIS di sekolahnya yang membuatnya mendapatkan banyak relasi dan berteman dengan banyak orang di masa sekolah menengah atasnya.

Namun, walau begitu kelebihannya di bidang akademik tidak bisa diabaikan, ia mampu mengejar ketertingalannya dan tetap menyabet ranking satu kelas serta paralel di sekolahnya.

Kehidupan sekolah menengah atas Byungchan terdengar sempurna kecuali tentang kehidupan romansanya.

Banyak. Sangat banyak malah orang-orang yang mengajaknya berkencan dimulai dari laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tetapi, Byungchan takut akan satu hal ini— _patah hati._ Terdengar cupu mungkin. Tapi, ia memiliki alasannya sendiri. Sehingga, tidak jarang (bahkan selalu) ia menolak semua orang yang mengajaknya berkencan. Sampai ia bertemu Sejin di bangku perkuliahan dan Wooseok saat mereka magang di perusahaan yang sama. Melihat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak masa sekolah menengah atas dan Sejin yang ternyata menyimpan segala hubungannya dengan Seungyoun yang baru saja ia ketahui di suatu malam ketika Sejin menceritakan tentang Seungyoun dan dirinya seraya menasehati Byungchan untuk tidak perlu takut dalam hal romansa, toh, tidak semua orang akan mematahkan hatinya.

Sedikit. Ada sedikit rasa iri yang tertanam di hatinya.

Melihat bagaimana teman-temannya akan menghabiskan malam dengan makan malam romantis, sekadar memasak bersama di apartment, atau sekadar bertukar pesan untuk memberi kabar kepada satu sama lain. Ada setitik rasa ingin yang belum terpantik di dalam hati Byungchan. Rasanya, seperti masih agak takut-takut untuk mencoba melangkah dari zona nyamannya (atau aman?) dan menyicip sedikit hubungan romansa di luar sana yang sering ia baca di novel-novel romansa yang sering kali ia dipaksa membacanya oleh adiknya, Yena, yang sekarang bekerja sebagai guru TK (membuat Yohan, adik Wooseok, meledeknya dengan kalimat _yang ada kamu belajar sama-sama anak-anak TK, ya?_ yang kemudian kepala Yohan dipukul menggunakan kamus di tangannya).

Makanya, malam itu, ketika Wooseok sorenya mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan mampir dengan seseorang, Byungchan sama sekali tidak menyangka temannya itu akan membawa Seungwoo yang lengan kemejanya ditarik dan Yohan yang mengikuti di belakang dengan cengiran (meringis maaf, takut Byungchan marah) dan mau tidak mau menarik Wooseok ke kamarnya dan menuntut penjelasan seraya membiarkan Yohan dan Seungwoo duduk di ruang tengah.

"Maaf, Chan. Kalau enggak suka, aku enggak maksa." Wooseok berujar, malah membuat Byungchan merasa tidak enak karena hampir saja meledak memarahi temannya sendiri.

Byungchan memijat keningnya, "Enggak usah minta maaf." Ia memegangi kedua pundak Wooseok. "Aku tau maksud kamu dan Sejin baik."

"Tuh tau."

_Demi Tuhan, Kim Wooseok._

"Aku coba dulu." Byungchan berucap. Wooseok sudah memasang wajah _hah? serius?_ yang membuat Byungchan heran namun mengangguk pada akhirnya. "Tapi, enggak janji bakal sukses."

Wooseok mengangguk semangat, Byungchan sampai harus menghentikan gerak kepala temannya itu, selain takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan leher temannya yang dalam beberapa minggu lagi akan bertunangan itu, ia juga mengkhawatirkan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Juga, Byungchan takut mengecewakan rasa antusias dan niat baik temannya itu.

Akhirnya, mereka keluar dari kamar dan Byungchan berinisiatif memesan saja untuk makan malam karena kepalanya terasa pusing untuk dipaksa memasak di dapur sekarang ini. Setelah dua kotak pizza yang ia pesan tiba bersamaan dengan Jinhyuk yang tadi dihubungi Wooseok untuk ikut mampir ke apartment Byungchan, mereka dengan cepat kembali duduk di ruang tengah apartment Byungchan, menghabiskan dua kotak pizza itu dengan cepat yang setelahnya Jinhyuk berujar bahwa ia masih lapar dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak apa saja yang ada di dapur Byungchan sementara Wooseok memilih untuk mencari film kesukaannya yang kemudian diperdebatkan sebab Yohan yang protes karena ia bosan menonton film yang sama berulang kali dengan kakaknya itu.

Seungwoo permisi ke toilet dan Byungchan berbaik hati mengantarkannya walaupun masih ada rasa canggung di antara keduanya.

"Padahal aku bisa kembali sendiri, loh."

Bergidik kaget Byungchan beralih dari kegiatannya menatap telapak kakinya sendiri. Bisa ia lihat Seungwoo mengulum senyum, tidak tahu untuk apa yang lebih tua melakukannya.

"Kali aja, 'kan."

"Kali aja apa?" Seungwoo malah bertanya tengil. Dan Byungchan salah tingkah. Bahkan Byungchan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa salah tingkah begini. Apakah karena ia baru saja menjadi ajang perjodohan oleh teman-temannya atau hanya karena ia berada di sekitar Seungwoo yang lebih tua dan dalam konteks yang Wooseok ceritakan, menaruh rasa padanya?

"Jangan malah tengil gitu." Byungchan berujar, menekuk bibir. "Omong-omong, aku mau ngomong sama kakak," lanjutnya lalu melirik ke ruang tengah. 

"Berdua?" tanya Seungwoo.

Byungchan menarik tangan Seungwoo, berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang berada di ujung koridor, berada di dekat kamar mandi. Namun, kemudian berbelok ke kanan, menuju balkon di mana diletakkannya beberapa tumbuhan hijau yang kelihatan rajin diberi air dan pupuk, juga dua buah kursi dan meja bundar yang merupakan furnitur unit apartemen itu sendiri. Setelah pintu balkon di tutup dan Byungchan berbalik lagi menatap Seungwoo, baru ia menjawab.

"Iya, berdua."

"... Oke?" Seungwoo berujar agak bingung seraya menunggu Byungchan bicara, walau yang lebih muda tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan malah duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

Byungchan duduk dan diam, menatap jemari kakinya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menarik daripada langit malam ini, padahal balkon unitnya adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat langit (itu kata Sejin ketika temannya itu mampir pertama kali). Sesekali matanya dipakai melirik Seungwoo yang bertumpu pada balkon, menatap langit, tidak tahu sedang kagum atau menunggunya bicara, entahlah, Byungchan tidak tahu.

"Kakak enggak marah?"

Akhirnya ia buka suara dan Seungwoo menoleh perlahan. Maka, bisa Byungchan asumsikan bahwa Seungwoo menunggunya sampai ia bicara atas kemauannya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Seungwoo tidak langsung menuntutnya untuk bicara ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik menuju balkon? Kenapa Seungwoo tidak langsung menuntutnya untuk bicara di detik pertama atau selanjutnya ketika Byungchan menutup pintu balkon?

Sekarang yang bisa Byungchan lihat adalah kernyitan di kening yang lebih tua. "Marah kenapa?" Matanya menatap lurus kedua mata Byungchan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, itu." Byungchan gugup lagi. Salah tingkah lagi. "Aku seret ke sini terus akunya malah diam padahal katanya mau ngomong."

"Enggak sama sekali." Seungwoo berujar, sekali lagi membuat Byungchan heran, biasanya orang-orang akan marah diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi Byungchan sempat beberapa kali bersikap cukup jutek kepada Seungwoo di masa magangnya dan saat mereka menghabiskan pizza di ruang tengah seraya bertukar canda dengan Yohan yang menghidupkan suasana bersama Jinhyuk. "Kalau kamu belum siap, aku enggak paksa. Kamu ngomong kalau kamu siap." Seungwoo melanjutkan yang Byungchan tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah mengangguk, seperti baru saja diberi tahu sesuatu oleh orang tua lalu harus memberi anggukan pertanda paham kepada nasihat itu.

"Aku mau minta maaf," ujar Byungchan pada akhirnya setelah melewatkan dua puluh menit kemudian dalam diam. Tatapannya yang masih lebih tertarik pada jemari kakinya daripada langit ataupun Seungwoo yang sekarang ada di depannya, agak gemetar, takut-takut berucap seperti itu. "Kalau-kalau di akhir aku malah bikin kakak kecewa, bikin Wooseok dan Yohan kecewa, bikin Sejin kecewa, dan mungkin diriku sendiri patah hati karena itu. Aku enggak tahu bakal gimana nantinya ini berakhir. Jadi aku mau minta maaf duluan, jaga-jaga."

Ada jeda untuk menarik napas dan diam-diam Byungchan bersyukur Seungwoo itu dewasa dalam tindakannya sehingga ia tidak menginterupsi sesi Byungchan berbicara ataupun menuntut Byungchan untuk memperlekas bicaranya.

"Ini pertama buat aku. Beneran yang pertama. Sebenarnya Wooseok dan Sejin pernah coba carikan aku pacar—" kali ini kepalanya dimiringkan, berusaha mengingat beberapa hal di dalam danau memorinya, "—tapi aku tolak terus. Karena aku enggak siap atau takut? Aku juga enggak tahu kenapa." Byungchan menghela napasnya.

"Aku enggak pernah tahu."

Ada gentar sedikit dalam intonasinya bicara, mengundang Seungwoo berjongkok di depannya yang tidak diprotes sedikit pun oleh Byungchan.

"Angkat kepalanya dulu, yuk? Lihat aku."

Lagi, Byungchan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menurut dengan segala ucapan Seungwoo. Ketika suara Seungwoo menggelitik indera pendengarannya dengan lembut, Byungchan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Padahal, tidak ada nada mengintimidasi maupun memaksa yang dilakukan, tetapi Byungchan tetap menurut.

_Suara Seungwoo seperti mantra untuknya._

"Kalau kamu takut enggak apa." Seungwoo berujar, Byungchan dengan cepat menabrakkan tatapannya pada Seungwoo yang menatapnya lurus. Byungchan mau cari hal itu, satu hal itu, yang Byungchan butuhkan cuman satu itu— _tulus._ "Kita bisa coba pelan-pelan atau mungkin enggak sama sekali kalau kamu enggak mau?" Seungwoo bertanya yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Byungchan.

"Aku mau coba. Enggak apa. Aku mau. Tapi, kakak mau? Apa kakak enggak apa?" Napasnya menderu, pertanyaannya terkesan buru-buru. Tidak mengerti, jujur Byungchan bingung. Kenapa rasanya sesulit ini? Apakah karena keputusan tiba-tiba? Atau lagi-lagi hanya rasa takutnya yang kekanakan?

Bagaimana jika Seungwoo menyerah di sini karena Byungchan dan rasa takutnya, bahkan ketika mereka belum mencoba?

"Satu-satu, hei, Byungchan. Pelan-pelan. Napasnya diatur dulu, ya?" Seungwoo menenangkan, tangan Byungchan yang saling ditautkan selayaknya sedang berdoa dilingkupi tangan Seungwoo perlahan, bahkan pria itu membisik _permisi ya_ sebagai izin sebelum berucap lagi, "Kakak enggak apa. Kenapa kamu takut kakak kenapa-napa?"

_Nyatanya, Seungwoo tidak menyerah._

"Takut kakak enggak suka karena aku cuman nyoba. Takut Kak Seungwoo malah— apa ya namanya? Sakit hati? Atau _feeling unease_ karena aku cuman nyoba. Bukannya enggak adil buat kakak?" Kali ini Byungchan berbicara dengan intonasi lambat dan ada sedikit nada suara bingung di tengah kalimatnya, membuat Seungwoo mengulas senyum. Byungchan tidak yakin apakah pipi Seungwoo memerah apa tidak karena cahaya yang remang di balkon dan langit malam yang tidak terlalu terang malam ini.

"Enggak sama sekali. Kalaupun aku merasa kayak yang kamu khawatirkan, aku bakal bilang atau cari cara lain supaya aku enggak merasa kayak gitu. Selama kamu mau, semua bakal baik-baik aja." Seungwoo berucap seraya ibu jarinya mengusap lembut tangan Byungchan yang masih dilingkupi tangannya. "Pelan-pelan ya? Kita coba pelan-pelan."

Byungchan mengangguk. "Pelan-pelan ya kak. Kita sama-sama." Seungwoo mengangguk kemudian kembali menumpukan bebannya pada betisnya untuk berdiri, rambut Byungchan diusaknya sebelum kembali membelakangi Byungchan dan menikmati langit. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Mungkin menurut Seungwoo percakapan tadi lebih dari cukup untuk mereka. Namun, masih ada sesuatu yang membuat Byungchan penasaran.

"Nggg— Kak?"

Seungwoo berbalik, wajahnya bertanya-tanya, Byungchan agak merasa tersanjung karena laki-laki ini jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi selain ekspresi seriusnya di kantor (seingat Byungchan di masa magangnya).

"Kenapa, Byungchan?"

"Aku penasaran. Tapi, kalau kakak enggak mau jawab enggak apa kok."

Lawan bicaranya mengendikkan bahu, "Coba kakak dengar."

"Kenapa kakak mau? Maksudnya, kenapa sama aku? Dan kenapa kakak bersikeras nyoba? Walau kita enggak tahu hasilnya?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil dan Byungchan tidak tahu apakah ada yang lucu dari pertanyaan atau tidak. Tapi, ketika tatapan pria itu difokuskan sepenuhnya padanya, tatapan itu melembut. Dan Byungchan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dari jawaban Seungwoo.

"Karena sebenarnya cinta itu bisa aja ada bahkan ketika kita enggak sadar, Byungchan."

* * *

Seungwoo bertemu Byungchan pertama kali ketika yang lebih muda melaksanakan magang di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Waktu itu Byungchan yang terlihat seperti orang pendiam menarik perhatiannya kala tertawa dengan Sejin perihal menggoda Wooseok yang sudah memerah hebat wajahnya. Tapi, semua impresi pertama itu luruh ketika Byungchan dan kedua temannya memulai magang di sini.

Cenderung, anak magang akan diminta tolong (walau secara kasar sebenarnya lebih banyak disuruh) oleh para pekerja di sini, bahkan yang berada di luar ranah mereka (yang tentu menjadi tujuan mereka magang), tidak tahu ada apa intinya saat itu ada yang meminta Sejin melakukan sesuatu dan tidak tahu kenapa Byungchan langsung memotong pembicaraan antara pekerja itu dan Sejin. Intonasinya tenang, dewasa, tidak memojokkan, tapi cukup membuat si pekerja itu diam dan pergi dengan wajah kesal dari ruangan.

_Terus kalau kita anak magang jadi bakal gampang disuruh-suruh ngerjain kerjaan senior?_

Sederhana sebenarnya, tapi baru sekali Seungwoo melihat ada seseorang yang berani seperti itu. Mungkin, karena selama ini Seungwoo hanya selalu bisa menurut bahkan ketika ia dipaksa untuk mengambil kuliah di jurusan yang tidak pernah terpikir untuk ia ambil karena jujur sebenarnya Seungwoo lebih menyukai ide menjadi seorang musisi daripada menjadi seorang HRD. Atau karena selama ini Seungwoo selalu melihat orang di sekitarnya hidup dalam kekang yang lebih kuasa sehingga tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sederhana tapi Seungwoo tidak bisa menyingkirkan wajah yang lebih muda dari pikirannya saat bekerja dan makan malam di apartemen sunyinya.

Karena itu, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk bergerak. Payah, susah sekali bagi Seungwoo untuk mampir ke ruangan divisi Byungchan berada dan sekadar berucap _Halo Byungchan! Apa kabar hari ini?_ atau mungkin ajakan makan siang sederhana di kantin kantor yang di mana kelihatannya Byungchan tidak pernah menolak diajak siapapun. Akhirnya Seungwoo hanya bisa sekadar menitipkan sekotak susu atau terkadang camilan berupa roti agar yang lebih muda dengan pipinya yang berlubang dalam itu kepada salah satu temannya (siapa saja yang bisa Seungwoo panggil saat itu) untuk diserahkan atau ditaruh di meja yang lebih muda.

Sampai masa magang dan pesta kecil-kecilan pelepasan anak-anak magang dilakukan pun Seungwoo masih tidak bisa menyapa Byungchan dengan kata halo yang sederhana.

Bulan bahkan tahun berlalu dan Seungwoo tidak pernah sekalipun berani untuk mencoba menghubungi Byungchan walau ia menyimpan kontak yang lebih muda. Sekali lagi, katakan saja Seungwoo payah karena ia sama sekali tidak mampu hanya sekadar mengirim pesan sapaan hangat. Tahun berlalu dan Seungwoo memeriksa berkas CV yang masuk pada hari itu, kepalang girangnya menemukan berkas milik Wooseok dan Sejin berada di sana sampai kepalanya terasa sakit dan berharap banyak Byungchan juga akan melamar di kantor ini.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada. Berkas atas nama Choi Byungchan tidak ada di sana dan Seungwoo cukup kecewa akan hal itu. Mungkin, sudah saatnya ia berhenti memikirkan kalimat sederhana itu di kepalanya, berhenti memutarnya berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak karena hanya itu yang mampu Seungwoo rekam di kepalanya. Karena, hal itulah yang membuat Seungwoo jatuh cinta secara sederhana, dengan cara paling tidak diduganya akan terjadi pada kehidupan romansanya.

Semesta itu lucu, tetapi Seungwoo tidak akan masalah jika ia harus menjadi salah satu bagian dari srimulat yang bermain di panggung dunia untuk membawa yang terpuja ke dalam dekap.

Maka, ketika Wooseok dan Sejin mulai bekerja di sini, bersamaan dengan Yohan, adik Wooseok, memulai magang di sini, ia mengambil satu penampilan lagi di atas panggung.

* * *

"Oh terus?"

Itu ucapan Seungyoun saat Byungchan mampir ke apartemen Sejin sepulang bekerja, dua hari setelah percakapannya dengan Seungwoo.

"Ya enggak ada lagi. Sudah. Habis. Tamat." Byungchan memasang wajah sebal. "Menurut kalian aja, ya—" Byungchan melirik Sejin yang baru bergabung setelah dari dapur dengan tatapan memohon bantuan, "—habis ini harus gimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seungyoun malah menatap Byungchan aneh. Menuai kerutan di kening Byungchan karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa Seungyoun menatapnya seperti itu, maka ia lebih memilih beralih meminta jawaban pada Sejin yang sekarang malah bergantian menatap pacarnya dan Byungchan.

"Kalian ini lagi telepati apa gimana?" Sejin berceletuk. Byungchan menghela napasnya, pasrah, Sejin itu terkadang peka terkadang tidak, tapi ia pendengar yang baik. Makanya, Byungchan lebih sering lari ke Sejin untuk menceritakan masalahnya, bukan karena tidak mau berbagi dengan Wooseok, masalahnya adalah saran dari Wooseok itu terkadang terlalu pedas ketika ia cuman butuh didengarkan, walau bukan sepenuhnya salah Wooseok, karena Byungchan sadar diri dirinya ini sangat payah (kata Jinhyuk dalam takaran nol sampai sepuluh adalah seribu yang artinya sangat parah) dalam hubungan romansanya sendiri, lagipula sekarang Wooseok sedang sibuk mengurus acara pertunangannya dengan Jinhyuk nantinya, Byungchan tidak ingin mengganggu temannya yang pikirannya sedang berkecamuk itu.

"Ini serius teman kamu, Choi Byungchan, yang kapan hari ngatain cerita kita klise?" Seungyoun menunjuk Byungchan seraya bertanya pada Sejin yang kini tertawa dan Byungchan yang mendengus kesal. "Awas aja ya, Cho Seungyoun." Byungchan membalas kesal, nadanya judes.

"Ya sudah, sih." Seungyoun merangkul Sejin, tangannya mengusap pundak Sejin lembut, Byungchan baru ingin meledek karena wajah Sejin yang merah, tapi Seungyoun memotongnya cepat. "Kalian janjinya kayak gitu 'kan? Bukannya lebih baik kalian ketemu berdua, bicarakan lagi kalian harus bagaimana? Misalnya merancang mau kencan ke mana, agenda masak bersama di apartemen satu sama lain, atau sekadar mengobrol keseharian melalui teknologi yang namanya ponsel?" cerocos Seungyoun panjang lebar.

"Oh."

"Oh doang? Makasih, hei!" Seungyoun agak berteriak ketika Byungchan malah berdiri, mengambil tas kerjanya serta jaket lalu malah tergesa menuju pintu depan.

"Makasih, Seungyoun bawel! Sejin juga! Nanti aku traktir makan malam!" teriaknya sebelum keluar dari unit apartemen milik Sejin, meninggalkan Sejin yang tertawa dan Seungyoun yang berjanji akan menguras dompet Byungchan di makan malam yang Byungchan janjikan.

Sementara, Byungchan sendiri menenteng jaket dan tas kerjanya, ponselnya menempel di telinga, mendengarkan nada panggilan yang tak kunjung dijawab sampai ia memasuki lift untuk turun ke lobi apartemen tempat Sejin tinggal. Pada detik kesekian, baru panggilannya dijawab, dengan suara lelah yang berucap _halo_ membuat Byungchan dengan antusias langsung menyahutinya.

"Kak Seungwoo di apartemen? Bisa kirim alamatnya? Aku ke sana sekarang."

* * *

Jujur, Seungwoo agak mengkhawatirkan perihal hubungannya dengan Byungchan yang sama-sama akan mencoba hal ini pelan-pelan. Ada gejolak senang di dalam dirinya sekaligus khawatir jikalau sebenarnya Byungchan terpaksa apalagi melihat yang lebih muda terdengar sangat bingung di pembicaraan mereka tempo hari lalu. Keduanya memang memutuskan akan bertemu satu sama lain nantinya ketika Byungchan sudah lebih siap untuk membicarakan hal selanjutnya yang sebenarnya Seungwoo tidak mengerti apa. Karena itulah, Seungwoo hanya menghubungi Byungchan sesekali dengan cara pendekatan remaja kebanyakan (yang itupun dibantu Yohan) yaitu bertanya apakah sudah makan atau belum, sedang apa, atau hanya sekadar bertukar sapaan selamat pagi dan malam. Terkesan canggung namun lambat laun percakapan berjalan sendirinya, mungkin karena Byungchan yang memulai dengan menanyainya macam-macam atau sekadar pamer makan malam yang dibuatnya sendiri walau lelah merambati sepulang bekerja. Sejak kejadian di balkon, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan, tidak ada yang lebih ataupun kurang.

Seungwoo akan menunggu, karena tidak mungkin ia akan menyerah begitu saja setelah sama-sama berjanji akan mencoba semuanya perlahan. Karena itulah, Seungwoo hampir terlonjak dari tidurnya ketika ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama Byungchan di layarnya saat ia baru saja merebahkan diri di kasurnya setelah selesai membersihkan diri sepulang bekerja. Setelah telpon ditutup, Seungwoo mengirimkan alamat apartemennya dan berjanji akan menjemput Byungchan di lobi yang dibalas dengan kata _oke_ beserta kaomoji yang Seungwoo tidak mengerti didapatkan darimana di keyboard ponselnya. 

Dan di sinilah Seungwoo dan Byungchan sekarang, berdiri bersisian di lift, dengan tangan Seungwoo yang memegangi tangan Byungchan atas permintaan yang lebih muda. Agak tidak mengerti tapi Byungchan bilang itu adalah agenda pertama mereka yang tentu saja Seungwoo semakin tidak mengerti, ketika Seungwoo bertanya bingung, Byungchan malah tertawa dan berucap bahwa ia akan menjelaskan nanti setelah makan malam dan berharap mereka bisa menikmati _spaghetti oglio olio_ sebagai makan malam mereka.

"Jadi?" Seungwoo bertanya seraya mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan tisu yang kemudian di lempar ke dalam tempat sampah di dapur, tubuhnya berbalik menatap Byungchan yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan dengan selembar kertas dan pulpen di tangannya. "Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Buat agenda!" Byungchan mendongak dan menatap Seungwoo yang sekarang sudah duduk di seberangnya, dagunya ditumpu pada tangannya, memperhatikan kertas yang isinya baru satu kata yang terdiri dari 6 huruf dan ditulis dalam bentuk kapital membentuk kata _AGENDA_ tepat di tengah-tengah pada bagian atas.

"Ungg, gini kak." Byungchan menusuk-nusukkan ujung pulpen lainnya yang tidak dipakai menulis ke pipinya, membuat Seungwoo menghentikannya seraya berujar, "Jangan ditusuk begitu pipinya nanti sakit." Membuat Byungchan secara alami menekuk bibirnya dan berujar _iyaaa_ yang terdengar seperti merengek sebal karena dilarang.

"Ayo lanjut. Jadi gimana?"

"Kemarin 'kan kita bilang mau pelan-pelan aja, aku enggak ngerti kenapa malah jadi antusias!" Byungchan berseru, merasa idenya brilian (yang juga terima kasih pada Seungyoun), lalu membentuk senyum yang menampilkan lesung dalam di kedua pipinya dan Seungwoo yang harus menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk bolongan itu karena gemas.

"Iya, terus?" Seungwoo mendistraksi dirinya dengan bertanya.

Byungchan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. _Agenda Pertama_. "Kita buat agendanya, kayak semacam _rundown_? Bukan, sih, lebih condong ke arah _what to do list_! Agenda pertama tadi pegangan tangan, aku sudah minta waktu kakak jemput ke lobi."

Jari telunjuknya diketuk-ketuk ke meja, berpikir, sementara Seungwoo menatap Byungchan dan kertas di antara mereka itu bergantian. "Makan malam berdua? Kayak tadi?"

"Tapi enggak setiap hari bisa ketemu, gimana mau makan malam berdua?"

Wajah Byungchan memerah begitu menyadari kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti ingin makan bersama Seungwoo di hari-hari berikutnya. Sementara, Seungwoo menikmati hal ini dan diam-diam mengulum senyumannya.

"... Kak jangan gitu, malu."

"Buat apa malu? Lucu kok."

Byungchan mengerang, "Sudah, deh. Makin malu aku!"

Dan Seungwoo menikmati ini dan menunjukkannya dengan tawa lepas yang jujur Byungchan jarang sekali lihat atau mungkin ini yang pertama? Entahlah, Byungchan lupa.

"Terus ya terus." Byungchan berucap dengan nada merajuk, membuat Seungwoo berangsur menghentikan tawanya. "Haha, maaf. Jangan marah, ya?"

"Siapa juga yang marah," ujar Byungchan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Seungwoo. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi Seungwoo lagi-lagi hanya mengulum senyum, menahan agar senyumannya tidak mengembang terlalu lebar yang dapat menyebabkan Byungchan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Senyum tuh senyum aja kali, kak."

Ketahuan. Seungwoo langsung menjadi kikuk dan salah tingkah, wajahnya biasa saja namun telinganya merah. Kali ini giliran Byungchan yang menertawakan Seungwoo. Membuat Seungwoo pada akhirnya mencubit hidung Byungchan, membuat yang dicubit hidungnya menghentikan tawa lalu memukul lengan Seungwoo bercanda. "Nanti merah hidung aku!"

"Sudah merah duluan." Seungwoo menjawab, tangannya menarik kertas ke arah dirinya dan merebut pulpen di tangan Byungchan yang tidak protes dengan perlakuan Seungwoo. "Agenda kedua apa?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Enggak tahu," jawab Byungchan, kali ini menaruh dagunya di atas meja makan yang berarti tubuh jangkungnya dipaksa menunduk. "Gimana kalau kencan? Atau semacam cuman menghabiskan waktu berdua? Jadi bebas mau ngapain aja."

Anggukan pertanda setuju adalah jawaban Seungwoo yang mulai menuliskan hal tersebut di bawah _Agenda Pertama_ mereka. "Hmmm. Tapi, syaratnya harus ketemu."

"Boleh. Aku enggak mau harus telponan berjam-jam, ya! Mending ketemu langsung."

Seungwoo mengangguk setuju. Kali ini Byungchan, menempelkan sisi kanan wajahnya ke meja makan, matanya menatap Seungwoo yang masih duduk tegap di kursinya. Jarak keduanya cukup dekat karena meja makan milik Seungwoo tidak sebesar yang ada di apartemennya, kata Seungwoo alasan utamanya adalah karena ia lebih sering sendirian di apartemen dan Byungchan refleks menjawab bahwa ia akan sering mampir untuk meramaikan apartemen Seungwoo. Dari tempatnya, Byungchan bisa menangkap proporsi wajah Seungwoo yang dulu (bahkan sampai sekarang) selalu menjadi pujaan orang-orang. Dan ia baru sadar sekarang. Seungwoo memang setampan itu. Pantas rasanya jika Seungwoo diidolakan oleh orang-orang.

"Kakak ganteng."

Seungwoo yang sedang memikirkan agenda ketiga mereka menoleh terkejut menatap Byungchan yang berucap tiba-tiba. Kemudian, Byungchan kembali duduk tegap di kursinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi pasti kakak sering dibilang gitu, kan."

Bibirnya ditekuk lagi, mengundang tatapan heran dari Seungwoo. "Enggak usah sok kaget," lanjut Byungchan.

"Beneran kaget, kok." Seungwoo berujar mengusap tengkuknya lalu melanjutkan dengan suara kecil, "Soalnya ini pertama kalinya kamu muji kakak."

Namun, sekecil apapun suara Seungwoo sekarang Byungchan masih bisa mendengarnya, berakhir ia yang merasa malu.

"Capek jantungku sama kakak," ujarnya seraya mempertemukan keningnya dengan meja makan dengan perlahan. "Ayo bahas agenda ketiga, ini terakhir!" Byungchan berseru senang seraya kembali duduk tegap, rasa malunya yang tadi sudah menghilang.

"Kakak ada ide?" tanyanya. Sementara yang ditanyai masih diam menatap kertas dengan pulpen yang diselipkan di telinga kanannya. "Aku habis ide."

"Ada." Seungwoo menjawab dan tangannya meraih pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dengan cepat, tidak membiarkan Byungchan melihatnya terlebih dahulu dan bergegas berdiri menuju dapur di belakang mereka dan menempelkannya di kulkas menggunakan hiasan magnet yang dibelikan kakaknya saat ia pertama kali pindah ke apartemen ini. Byungchan mengikuti di belakang dengan menatap punggung Seungwoo bingung, ketika sudah berdiri bersisian dan membaca isi dari agenda ketiga, baru wajahnya memanas malu.

"Curang banget...," ujar Byungchan lirih, menuai tawa Seungwoo. "Curang ah, sebal."

"Enggak usah sebal. Ayo sekarang kita coba agenda dua, nonton film," jawab Seungwoo masih dengan sisa tawa seraya mengusak rambut Byungchan.

Byungchan mengangguk, "Duluan aja, kak, pilih filmnya. Aku mau minta susu coklat di kulkas." Seungwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dahulu ke ruang tengah, membiarkan Byungchan membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu coklat dari dalamnya kemudian menutup kembali kulkas tersebut lalu memandang kertas agenda mereka sekali lagi dan tersenyum kecil ketika matanya kembali membaca agenda terakhir mereka.

_Mari saling jatuh cinta._

Dan tulisan yang lebih kecil di bawahnya bertulis sesuatu yang membuatnya mengulas senyuman yang lebih lebar.

_ps. Seungwoo will try his best to make Byungchan a happiest man ever to fall in love with him._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here i am (again) for seungchanbahagia2020.

**Author's Note:**

> wah, makasih sudah baca work yang ditulis di tengah belasan wip dan aku yang seharusnya sekarang menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar karena sudah kelas 12.


End file.
